


Drabbles - added to as they come

by Celisnebula



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celisnebula/pseuds/Celisnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sugary, sweet drabble per ginny_weasley31's Fantastically Fluffy Friday request.<br/>(If I go into diabetic overload, you owe me a beer!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Why aren't you wearing the slippers?" She gave a small sniff, her face morphing into sadness. "Don't you like what I got you?" Severus watched in horror as a big, fat tear rolled down her little cheek.

"Yes, _Daddy_, why aren't you wearing them?" Hermione asked, giving her husband an arched look.

His daughter sniffed again, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she looked up. "You promised."

"But… they're bunnies," he mumbled.

"You promised," his daughter accused.

"Fine! But did they have to be pink?" he asked, throwing his laughing wife a glare over his daughter's head.


	2. For miamadwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipient: miamadwyn  
> Prompt: write Severus/Hermione. Pomegranate, honey and blood.  
> Word count: 225  
> Rating: R

"Now, this," he tells her.

She bites into half a pomegranate, the red juices dribbling down her chin and the sloping lines of her throat. It looks almost like blood for a moment against her pale flesh.

Before she can wipe the liquid away with her hand, he leans forward. A stifled gasp turns into a lusty moan as his tongue deftly removes all traces of the juice from the base of her throat.

"Severus," she moans as he pulls away. She tries to grab him, but he's already turned towards another dish on the nightstand.

"Try this," his commands softly, lifting a small piece of the honey covered fig to her mouth. She slowly opens her lips, her pink tongue darting out just enough to taste the sweet fruit, swirling around his index fingertip before sucking the fruit into her mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" he asks, watching that enticing tongue dart around her lips, trying to catch a lingering taste of honey.

"Very, but... aren't you having any?"

He dips his fingers into the fig bowl, carefully choosing a choice morsel. The honeyed mixture drips down as he takes the fig and traces it around her left nipple.

"Trust me, Hermione," he breathes against her ear, his hand tracing the fig down the slim line of her body. "I intend to have my fill."


End file.
